1. Field
The following description relates to an adhesive film, an adhesive composition for the same, and a display apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical clear adhesive (OCA) film is an adhesive film used for interlayer adhesion when stacking components in an optical display device or for attaching a touch screen for mobile phones. For example, a capacitive touchpad is attached to a window or a film using an adhesive film to sense change in capacitance of the window or film, thereby exhibiting inherent properties thereof. In such a touchpad, the adhesive film is stacked between a window glass and a touch screen panel (TSP) sensor glass.
An OCA film enhances the clearness (i.e., optical clarity) of a display screen, exhibits superior adhesion to double-sided tapes, and has a high transmittance similar to glass by allowing 97% or more of light to be transmitted therethrough. The OCA film may be applied to cell phones, tablet PCs, TVs or the like, which have medium or large display screens.
A small display (for example, less than 5 inches) has a small area to which an adhesive film is attached. As a result, such a display does not suffer from warpage or spots even under severe conditions (for example, high temperature and high humidity of 60° C./90%). However, medium and large (for example, 5-50 inches) displays, which are non-mobile, have a large area to which the adhesive film is attached, and may suffer from warpage and spots due to strain at an edge thereof.